Silent Night 1934
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sept 19, 2010: Hi, I decided to write this journal because my wife, Lauren, wanted me to record my job. You see, I work as an engineer, but the type of work I do is NOT for the faint of heart. I crawl into tight spaces and fix broken pipes, etc. I earn a good amount of cash because my work is very dangerous. So basically, I work in silos, sewers, you get the point. Recently I got a job in a private sewer. People were complaining of a ticking sound coming from the lid. The family's estate was very large, and it had its own sewer. They thought there was an explosive device somewhere located in the sewer. Well why would I go in there if they suspect something of this nature? Well as I told you before I earn a lot of cash and the family I am working with is very rich. I doubt that someone has placed an explosive device in the tunnels because the lids weigh about one hundred pounds; they're manufactured from solid metal. Sept 21, 2010: So, I woke up around 6:30, hopped in a shower, and all the usual morning routine. I made my way to the estate in my custom F-450 truck. Let me just say the estate was very serene. It was like they were waiting for me to show up. I took my tool bag over to the location of the lid. The lid was rusted and it read, "Silent Night 1934." At this time I didn't know what this meant. It was a mystery. I never really cared much, so I just got my crowbar and wedged it into the crack. Man was it heavy! While I was attempting to remove the lid, sweat was running down my face. I couldn't remove it just yet, so I grabbed my levee and wedged that underneath. When It opened, a disgusting odor made its way from the hole. I gagged, then walked back to my truck for a gas mask. When I got back, the cover was gone. The owner must have taken it because I laid it to the right of the entrance. I shrugged it off and secured my gas mask on my face. I was about to enter, but interrupting my descent was someone screaming, "Stop, you mustn't go in there!!!" I turned around but I never saw anyone. It was getting late and I wasn't being paid overtime. I made my way to the mansion and rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. I jogged back to my truck because I was starting to get freaked out and it was getting late. Sept 22, 2010: I was making my way back to the mansion. I already entered the property when, out of my peripheral vision, I saw an enormous shape emerge from the woods. "Moose!" I thought. I swerved off the road and into the bushes. When I got up out of my car, tilted in a ditch, I saw a small stone structure. I walked towards it carefully and as it got closer it looked more like a statue. When I was close enough to touch it, I reached my hand out towards the statue and felt the cold cobblestone walls. Well I expected them to crumble as soon as I made contact. I walked around looking for an engraving of some sort or even a plaque maybe. I found one on the back side of the statue. It was a bronze, polished, silver latticed plaque engraved with the words, "Silent Night 1934. We will never forget. Ever." I was mystified. Scared, even. I walked through the boreal forest, leaves crunching with every step, back to my incapacitated truck. I grabbed all my tools that I would need and started my long journey towards the mansion. I must have spent at least two to three hours walking through the forest. I was on high alert for moose, since they would charge and trample me. I was paranoid so I continued faster towards the mansion. I could see it after at least fifteen more minutes of walking. I was overjoyed by the fact that I was out of the woods. I walked along the cobblestone path in a bed of sand towards the front door. I rang the bell. Shortly after, an old looking man in a tuxedo answered the door. He asked, "What is your business here sir?" "I am the engineer working on your sewer, but on my way to work today I was almost hit by a moose and swerved into a ditch and I have no where to go." "I'm sure you can stay here tonight, the owners won't mind. They rarely get any visitors at all." He led me through countless hallways, arriving in what appeared to be an office of some sort. I was greeted by a man in his mid fifties and a fine looking woman about forty years old. I told them my predicament and they were worried and asked if I was hurt. I declined. The woman said I could stay in the guest room until I finish work here. She gazed intently out the marble trimmed bay windows over the parking lot and said my car would be fixed by the time I finished work. The man said I didn't have to work today because of the unfortunate events and to make myself at home. He led me to my room. It was luxurious and had a grand bed with blue and silver duvet covers. I was told that I could watch television and hang out around the house until around 10:00 P.M. At that time I would have to stay in bed. It was already 9:23 so I just laid my bags and tools on the desk and sat on the Victorian style couch and watched the news. It was 10:00 so I decided to get some sleep because I couldn't really do anything else. Sept 23, 2010: I woke up to the sound of birds singing sweetly, almost unnaturally. I dismissed that thought and got dressed. I made my way to the the kitchen, getting lost plenty of times. I came to the end of a hallway and started to hear people talking. "Are you sure it's gonna be happy with him?" "Yes it has to, it needs to happen!!" That is all I wished to hear, something was up. I left the hallway hoping not to be spotted and eventually wound up in the dining room. Breakfast was on the table, yet I was the only one there. Well, except for a woman dressed in a sad looking maid outfit. She looked sad, depressed even. She looked into my eyes almost saying. "You need to leave" but It was only my imagination. I was fed pancakes, bacon, and sausages. I refused to look her in the eyes again, fearing what I would think I could see in the woman's dark, unwelcoming gaze. I finished quickly and retraced my steps back to my room. My bed was made. I grabbed the tools I would need consisting mostly of flashlights, one knife, many extra batteries, an oxygen tank, and an array of various other miscellaneous tools. I found my way to the front door and told the doorman that I was continuing work. His gaze was almost as frightening as the chef hours ago. I made my way to the backyard plenty of yards into the woods, to the cement block with the sewer hole carved intricately into the cement. The cover was still gone. I fastened the rope to a rock and tied a special knot onto my belt. These were merely safety precautions. I always like to be safe. I also had extra batteries for my industrial flashlight. I also had my tool belt fastened around my waist. I continued down into the dark void below, shining my light down below. I kept climbing down the ridges on the wall, but I misstepped and fell around six feet. I was startled. But I quickly regained my grasp on the ridges carved into the concrete. The floor felt weird. Not weird as in it was water, but something wasn't right. "No," I thought. I was imagining things. I shined my light down the tunnel. I could only make my way to the left. There was a dead end to my right. It was somehow rusty. It didn't look like a sewer at all. I began to hear clicking sounds, and hot wind on the back of my neck. I turned around, startled, but saw nothing. I was now turning around, checking every minute. I shone my light in all directions. I began to notice that the tunnel was getting smaller. Around two minutes later, I started to crawl on my hands and knees. It stopped getting small. But now the ticking sound was getting faster. The hot wind had stopped. I was glad. I finally came to realize that the tunnel was getting larger. At the moment I had protective overalls equipped so I wouldn't scrape my knees. They still hurt though. I almost banged my head against the ceiling when a soul piercing scream rang through the tunnels. I turned around and saw a flash of movement. I now quickly made my way back to the exit. But I stopped. Did I really hear that? No, I never did. It's my imagination. I was deciding whether or not to continue on when I thought of what the owners would say. Would they even pay me? I decided to take a break and lie down on the wider area of the tunnel, close to the exit. I must have slept for around fifteen minutes, but then awoke by the hot wind on the back of my neck. I was then reminded of why I was even doing this. It's all for the money, all for the money, I repeated in my head. I got back to the area of the tunnel where I had to crawl on my hands and knees. I soon came to the opening, then my light went out. I couldn't see anything. There was an absence of light. I reached for my spare flashlight in my pocket and flipped it on. It illuminated the tunnel in a dark, purplish glow. I retrieved 4 more batteries from my tool bag and inserted them into my main flashlight. I flipped my main flashlight back on, then placed my spare on the ground. It started to roll down the tunnel. I followed it until I could stand up in the tunnel but I eventually lost it. I came up to a breath taking room. It was a cylindrical room with a ridge, around half a meter going along the sides. On the inside was a gaping hole. I couldn't see into the bottom. Protruding from the center was a large pillar engraved with some runic language. I was intrigued, I never thought this could be a sewer. It would have to have some pipes. There were none at all. But I then thought why this was here and why It was sealed. I then felt my stomach drop at this thought. I shone my light to the other side of the room. There was another opening. I carefully made my way along the narrow ridges and after about five minutes of walking I made it to the other side of the room. To the left of the entrance way there was a symbol. It looked like a "Z" with a cross going through. I cant describe it any more than I just did. It was almost complicated, but simple. I finally stopped looking aimlessly at the walls and walked into the room. There was a wooden table, covered in blood. Someone traced a pentagon in the blood. "What the hell!" Candles were hung upon the walls of the room. From what It seemed the room was about five by five meters wide. There was also a wooden cabinet. I didn't dare open it for I was afraid of the contents. I again peered around the room. A bookshelf was illuminated by my flashlight. The books were a different language. I decided to test my luck and slowly opened the cabinet. I almost fell to the floor when 2 corpses, looking exactly like the owners I saw earlier, fell on top of me. I scrambled underneath them, escaping the crushing weight. I grabbed the knife from my pocket, expecting the body to reanimate and attack. They never did, just laid there limp and void of life. This must have been some satanic sacrificial room. I was exiting the room, when I came face to face with what appeared to be a human, skin colored as black as night. I almost never saw it if I wouldn't have shone my flash light there. I squealed in horror and I grasped my ears in pain. I dropped my flashlight into the dark void. But I didn't care, I had a spare. Oh wait it rolled into the hole!!! Shortly after I screamed that out, I felt a sharp excruciating pain in my lower back. I didn't dare turn around. I wouldn't be able to see anything. I reached frantically into my pocket, grabbing my back up lamp. It didn't illuminate much, but It was good enough to see three of the creatures with needle like teeth perched on the ceiling above me. I then scrambled to get to my feet and ran to the other end of the pit. I eventually started to hear rapid clicking. "Was it communicating? I fucking hope not." I then got to the part of the tunnel were I had to crawl on my hands and knees. I didn't care if I got cuts and bruises. I already had a gash on my back and I needed medical help. I finally got to the ridges in the wall which meant I was by the exit. Light was beaming down into the tunnel. I climbed frantically, climbed up the ladder. I felt something sharp grab my shoe. I began flailing my leg frantically, hoping for it to fall off. It did eventually, but now I could see the exit hole. I was about one meter away when I saw what appeared to be the dead corpse I saw earlier. It looked very much alive and was trying to trap me in there for an eternity by placing the cover back on. With inhuman strength I pushed the cover out from his hands and dropped it on his feet. I began to run, faster than my legs could carry me. I ran from the estate, into the woods, and out of this hell hole. I soon became tired and then started to jog, which turned into a walk. I was panting and needed some water. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone and called Lauren immediately. "Baby, come pick me up now, something terrible has happened!" "What's wrong?" "I can't explain right now. I am at the estate gate where I said I would be working. I need medical attention, call 911!" I then sat in silence staring at the gate, looking at the highway. I don't think I was imagining things. The owners I saw were not human. The real ones were dead. Oh how I will never dream a sweet dream again! I began to realize why I wasn't dead yet. I surely had a big gash in my back, although I didn't see what happened. I'm sure something was injected or stabbed in my back. I would have died by now from blood loss. Lights flooded the gate and I saw an ambulance with my wife in the back. I was being lifted into the ambulance by doctors when I screamed out. "Look behind you! Those effers followed me here!" My wife then screamed with horror and the doctors sure did hurry up. We almost instantly hit the road as I said that. The doctors were speechless. I then began to explain what happened to my wife. Both her and me were crying. I couldn't help it. I was traumatized. Although I am better now, I always feel a strange urge to return to the site. Where nightmares become reality. Category:Monsters